Tony Solary
Tony Solary is the co-owner of Flipline Studios with Matt Neff. Appearance Tony has a orange striped shirt with a hood and with a brown-orangish jacket, has dark blue pants, and black shoes. His hair changes in most of the games he is in. In Papa's Wingeria and Hot Doggeria, he changes into a black jacket an orange & brown striped hoodie, with brown shoes. Flipdeck Info Tony Solary grew up in the far off town of Cleveland. Having a fondness for drawing, he attended the Cleveland Institute of Art where he met Matt Neff and soon started Flipline Studios. Tony now spends most of his days making games, reading comics, and playing with his twin daughters, Sidney and Jordan. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Steak * White Rice * Cheese * Hot Sauce * White Rice * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria, HD and To Go! * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Lettuce * Bottom Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Buffalo Wings (right) * 4 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (left) * 4 French Fries (left) * Mango Chili Dip * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Relish * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Green Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Cloudberry ** Candy Present (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cloudberry * Cupcake 2: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Meatballs *Garlic Breadstick Unlockable items with him *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi cake *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with 3 Cheese sauce Favorite Games He states that his top 5 games are: *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Pikmin *Yoshi's Island *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Kart Double Dash Trivia *As a customer, he and Matt were ineligible for Papa's Next Chefs 2011 because of them being the creators. However, both of them were eligible for the 2012, 2013 and 2014 contest. *He, Gremmie, and Hugo have the same Build Station combinations and blend speeds in Freezeria. *He is the first customer to order a rare patty in Burgeria. *His favorite customer, according to a Q&A, is Edoardo Romano. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1708 *He gets a minor tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria like most characters. *From Matt Neff, and Mandi Solary, he is the 1st real person to have a flipdeck. *His flipdeck background is the same as Kingsley except that the wall is facing right on his flipdeck. *He is the first real life person to win a Papa's Next Chefs Tournament. *He has beaten James' highest amount of votes (7,526 votes) *He is the first real person and a customer to reach 10,000 votes in the Papa's Next Chefs Tournament. *He is the third real person to be a chef, behind Mandi Solary and Doan Buu. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: (Round 2) He won to''' Doan. (Cheddar finals) He won to '''Timm. He made 1st place in the Cheddar division. (Semi-finals) He lost to Robby. 2013: (Round 2) He won to Robby. (Dr. Cherry finals) He lost to James. He made 2nd place in the Dr. Cherry division. 2014: (Round 1) He won to Franco. (Sugarplum finals) he won to Deano. He made 1st in the Sugarplum division. (semi-finals) He won to Carlo Romano. (Finals) He is won to Matt. Ranks Needed To Unlock Him *Papas Burgeria: *Papas Taco Mia!: *Papas Freezeria: Comes In After Tutorial *Papas Pancakeria: *Papas Wingeria: *Papas Hot Doggeria: Random Day Customer *Papas Cupcakeria: *Papas Pastaria: Rank 2 *Papas Freezeria To Go!: *Papas Freezeria Hd: *Papas Burgeria To Go: *Papas Burgeria Hd: Gallery '' Tony 1.png Tony mad,.PNG|Angry Tony in Hot Doggeria 109px-Tony and family.png Poor Tony.png Tonyperfectorder.jpg 83tony.png Mat and Tony Credits.png Angrytonymatt.jpg Uservoice.jpg Quinns qna.jpg Contact fliplineoutside.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Tony.png Matt and Tony Waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Tony.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 2.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 3.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 4.png Okay Pasta - Tony.png Angry Tony.jpg|Angry Tony in Freezeria Gif.gif Winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014.gif '' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:The Solary Family Category:Adults Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Flipline studios co-workers Category:Real people Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:People that are skinny Category:Co Owner of Flipline Studios Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:"T" Customers Category:Christmas Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:T customers Category:Friends Category:Winners of Papa's Next Chefs Category:Chefs